peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel Late February 1979
Tape ; Name *Peel Late February 1979 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1979-02-19/26 *Peel plays three tracks in a row from the second Only Ones LP, five from the new Sex Pistols LP on the day of its official release, and three from the new Magazine LP (oddly, one track appears twice on the tape). One explanation might be that the later tracks of this tape are from a later date. Wm *Featured sessions on this recording: :Protex, one and only session. Recorded 1979-01-29 for David Jensen's show, first TX on Peel Show 19 February 1979. No known commercial release. :Joe Jackson, one and only session. Recorded 1979-02-21, first TX 26 February 1979. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Side A *Protex: 'Don't Ring Me Up' (Peel Session) 19 February 1979 *Buzzcocks: 'Everybody's Happy Nowadays (7")' (United Artists) 19 February 1979 *Bush: 'I Can Hear You Calling (LP-Bush)' (Dunhill) 19 February 1979 *O Level: 'Stairway To Boredom (7"-We Love Malcolm)' (Kings Road) 19 February 1979 *Protex: 'I Can't Cope' (Peel Session) 19 February 1979 *Protex: 'Place In Your Heart' (Peel Session) 19 February 1979 *Protex: 'Popularity' (Peel Session) 19 February 1979 *Joe Jackson: 'Got The Time' (Peel Session) 26 February 1979 *Magazine: 'Rhythm Of Cruelty (LP-Secondhand Daylight)' (Virgin) 26 February 1979 *Joe Jackson: 'I'm The Man' (Peel Session) 26 February 1979 :(JP: 'I'm quite cuddly and I look alright in dark clothes.') *Only Ones: 'From Here To Eternity (LP-Even Serpents Shine)' (CBS) 26 February 1979 *Only Ones: 'Flaming Torch (LP-Even Serpents Shine)' (CBS) 26 February 1979 *Only Ones: 'You've Got To Pay (LP-Even Serpents Shine)' (CBS) 26 February 1979 *Steve Hillage: 'Talking To The Sun (LP-Aura)' (Virgin International) 26 February 1979 *Sex Pistols: 'Substitute (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) 26 February 1979 *Sex Pistols: 'Don't Give Me No Lip Child (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) 26 February 1979 Side B *Sex Pistols: 'Stepping Stone (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) 26 February 1979 *Sex Pistols: 'L'Anarchie Pour Le U.K. (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) 26 February 1979 :(JP: 'Thank you, General.') *Joe Jackson: 'Fools In Love' (Peel Session) 26 February 1979 *Ethel The Frog: 'Whatever Happened To Love (LP-Ethel The Frog)' (EMI) 26 February 1979 *Sex Pistols: 'I Wanna Be Me (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) 26 February 1979 *Joe Jackson: 'One More Time' (Peel Session) 26 February 1979 *Sports: 'Who Listens To The Radio? (7")' (Stiff) :(JP: 'A very wonderful and upright class of people.') *Glaxo Babies: 'Who Killed Bruce Lee? (12"-This is Your Life)' (Heartbeat) *Staa Marx: 'Crazy Weekend (7")' (Cherry Red) released 9th March 1979 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: '20th Century Boy (7"-The Staircase (Mystery))' (Polydor) released 23rd March 1979 *Adam And The Ants: 'Animals & Men' 02 April 1979 *Magazine: 'Feed The Enemy (LP-Secondhand Daylight)' (Virgin) *Magazine: 'Rhythm Of Cruelty (LP-Secondhand Daylight)' (Virgin) *Magazine: 'Cut-Out Shapes (LP-Secondhand Daylight)' (Virgin) File ;Name *BH001 JP Late February 1979 Sides A&B ;Length *00:46:47, 00:46:39 ;Other *Files created from BH001 of the Hinton Box. Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Brian and Colin, and to the anonymous contributor who identified the three unknown tracks above. ;Available *Mooo Category:Hinton Box Category:1979 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape